De Sims 4/Patch 49
De 49ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 13 april 2017. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.29.69.1020 voor de PC en 1.29.39.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi PlantSimmers! In een groene bui? Klaar om die zonnestralen te absorberen? Nog toverbonen in je slaap gezien? Is Hendrik-Jan toevallig je lievelingsnaam? Margriet? Of Iris? Of misschien heb je wel je eigen zaadlasten... vruchten te plukken.. ringen om te tellen.. eh, plantgerelateerde verhalen om te vertellen. Nu kan dat want de PlantSim-uitdaging is ontkiemd! *Luister, plant + kiem is een vereiste woordgrap. Ze lieten me weinig keus. Dus, hoe begin je? Ga naar het spel en geef Jasmine een belletje. Zij vertelt je alles over de uitdaging en geeft je een Magische PlantSim Stronk! *Ja, een stronk. **Ja, het onderste gedeelte van een boom nadat hij is omgehakt… doorgaans hartstikke dood. ***Ja, niet echt milieuvriendelijk. ****Maar hij is magisch! *****Ja, een magische stronk… Maar om het verhaal af te maken… De Magische PlantSim Stronk bewaart de toverbonen die je krijgt door te praten met de PlantSims die je die dag tegenkomt. Er zijn zes bonen om te verzamelen (ongemakkelijk, speels, zelfverzekerd, boos, somber en verdrietig) en je hebt een PlantSim met de overeenkomstige emotie nodig om er eentje te krijgen. Plaats 'm in de stronk, voeg een beetje water toe en geniet van de… *Magie? Je wilde magie zeggen, of niet? **Nee. … Ik wilde "groei van de boom" zeggen. Ja. ***Boom? Tuurlijk… ****Ja, de… Mystieke Toverboon Portaalboom. *****Jaaaaa hoor. Zodra de Mystieke Toverboon Portaalboom verschijnt… *Hoe zit het met de Mystieke Toverkracht Onbekend Mystieke Toverboon Portaalboom? … *zucht* wordt er een portaal geopend… *Een magisch portaal? … een portaal dat één keer per dag opent, waar je jouw Sim naartoe kunt sturen om het Verboden Fruit te zoeken. *Is het magisch heerlijk fruit? Oké, prima! Eet het fruit en je bent vijf dagen lang een PlantSim! Je hoeft je geen zorgen meer over je blaas te maken, maar je hebt wel zonlicht en water nodig om te overleven en je krijgt een bonus voor je tuinierwerk. *Wacht eens even. Maar vijf dagen? Eet dan meer fruit. Laten we verder gaan met de probleempjes… Algemene problemen *Sims die van peuter in volwassene veranderen, hebben nu een bijpassende stem. **Peuter. ***Ik schreef het woord 'peuter' op en dan verscheen er ineens een enorme censor. Ik moet er nog steeds aan wennen… peuter? ****Peuter, peuter, peuter, peuter. *****Echt wel! ******Ik wou alleen even kijken of de censor er nog was. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat op kon treden bij het herladen van een kavel waarbij buitenplassen niet verdwenen. Buitenplassen verdwijnen nu weer na verloop van tijd. **Aangezien de bron van de meeste buitenplassen van… ***Nu we het daar toch over hebben… verander je de kleding van je Sim na een blaasongelukje? Of hoop je dat het gewoon opdroogt? In de Natuur *We hebben een probleem aangepakt met vastzetten dat optrad wanneer yfBottom_GP01ShortBucklet met bepaalde shirts werd gecombineerd. *Is vastzetten een gevangenisterm? *Is binnengevangenis soms een binnengevangenisterm? Vampiers *Vampiers zullen niet langer proberen om bij communitykavels in te breken en dus voorkomen dat je… de communitykavel verlaat, naar huis gaat, vrienden bezoekt, je kinderen ophaalt, gaat werken, naar de sportschool gaat, gaat kamperen, met je liefje afspreekt voor een avondje uit… **Eigenlijk alles wat met reizen te maken heeft... je kunt niet reizen. ***Nu dus wel, dus bezoek je vrienden of ga op reis. *We hebben ook een probleem aangepakt waarbij je buiten je huis werd gesloten als je terugkeerde naar je kavel als er een hapgrage vampier aanwezig was. **En ja, hapgraag is de juiste term om te gebruiken als een individu op je thuiskavel rondhangt in de hoop een hapje uit je nek te nemen. ***Als dit individu op zoek was naar wat liefde en aandacht zou de juiste term griezel zijn. ***En als dit individu een zwaarbewaakte gevangenis binnen wilde komen waar een wereldleider per ongeluk onderdak had gevonden, zou de juiste term gluiper zijn. Moge je PlantSims opbloeien, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4